Stay
by iSpankzz
Summary: She couldn't take it any longer. Being the side chick to the man of her best friend. She knows it has to end and she knows what she has to do. She has to give him an ultimatum. AH. AU.


**A/N: So, I am sitting here, nearly 2:30 am. I've decided not to sleep tonight because spiders are finding their way into my home and invading my personal space. So I've decided no sleep, and I'll sleep tomorrow. And I figure'd I would write to pass the time. So yeah. This story was inspired by Sugarland's Stay. I absolutely love the song and since it currently fits my situation I figured why not. This is strictly a one-shot. Nothing more.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, or the song in anyway. I merely use them for my own fun on here.**

**Stay**

It was nearly 11 at night. The air was cool, blowing in from the open window and over Bella's naked body laid sprawled across the bed, and over the man just behind her, with his arms wrapped around her tightly. The skin felt warm against hers, sending tingles down her spin and a fire that lit her heart, and startled the butterflies. It was like this, at least once a week. Sometimes multiple times a week. It had been this way for nearly 6 months. Ever since he had moved in with her to get onto his feet. She loved the fact that she had him nearly all day, but when _she_ called, he would be on his way to her house, his _girlfriend's_. Bella hated that she could only have his days. She wished to be cuddled into his arms all night. But his girlfriend's dad worked night shift, which allowed for him to be over there from 11 at night until 7 in the morning. She turned over in his arms, to look at his face, knowing the call would come soon. His face was beautiful, as always, outlined perfectly by the moonlight cascading in.

Jasper Whitlock.

The man every girl fell in love with. The one who happened to be taken by her best friend, Alice.

Now you may call Bella what you want, a whore, a homewrecker, or a slut. But she didn't mean for any of this to happen. He was just supposed to sleep on her couch, and be roommates. She didn't expect this.

She didn't expect that the more she was around him, the harder in love she fell. The only downfall, the path she was taking down, was a one way road, Jasper had no intention of catching her, or loving her for that matter, but along the way, he too started to have feelings. But they didn't grow anymore than a light crush, with a smidgen of butterflies.

Sure enough his phone was vibrating and ringing. She sighed and shook him. He rubbed his eyes and took the phone from her hands, "It's Alice she said as he sat up."

"Hello?" He said, doing his best at sounding awake. "Yeah, I'll be over soon, give me about 20 minutes."

And with that he hung up. "Leaving?" She asked. He merely nodded as he got on his clothes. "Why can't you just make up and excuse for one night? Like maybe tell her you're too tired. I would like to have at least one night with you alone."

"Bella, you know I can't do that. You know how Alice is, if I don't come she will get really upset and depressed and guilt me into coming anyway. That's how she does." He said, sounding sincere. She only hoped that he meant it. "I will be back in the morning, I promise." He reached down, gently caressing her cheek, before leaning down and kissing her gently. "Goodbye."

She watched as he rode away on his bike, wishing she had the power to stop him. She sighed as he disappeared in the distance, shutting her door and retreating to the bedroom. She tried so hard, every time he was over, to make him see how much she loved him, and how much she would do for him in the blink of an eye if he even as much as brought it up.

Every time she would bring it up he would say something about how he just needed time, and that he would eventually leave Alice.

But somewhere deep inside of Bella, she knew she was just kidding herself, and as much as she hated to admit it there was a time when she would've waited as long as she had to, she would've waited forever and a day. She would've always been there for him, even jus in secrecy, because for her, at least he was there.

But times change, and with winter coming to an end, and her eviction date moving closer and closer, she knew what she had to do. She had to give him an ultimatum. It was time for him to choose. He couldn't have it both ways, because that's not right. It's not fair for Bella to sit and wait on someone who will most likely never be hers. And it's not fair to Alice to be stabbed in the back by her best friend.

Bella lied down in bed, pulling the thin sheet up over her body and nuzzling into her pillow before falling asleep. It wouldn't be too much longer before Jasper showed up in the morning.

Night went by fast, and soon it was nearing 8 in the morning. Bella was still fast asleep, waiting for him to come home, dreaming about his reaction. She knew who he would choose, and even if, she would still move on, she would stay with him that day, let herself give in one last time, because for her, that was all she needed, one last time.

Sure enough, the door was opening and she woke up. half naked to the site of Jasper stripping.

"Bella, I'm home." She smiled at his voice, and him in general. He was attractive all around, and suddenly she didn't want this to end. Any of it.

She sat up in the bed, her smile falling solemn. "Are you alright?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"No. Jasper, I should've had this talk with you a long time ago," She sighed and fidgeted with her hands. "I can't do this anymore. Us. What we're doing. It's going to blow up in our faces and we will end up hurting Alice. I can't do that. So I need you to choose. Between me or her."

The silence was overwhelming and the nervousness slowly eating at her insides didn't help. She felt like crying, she hated these conversations, it was real, too real and she couldn't handle it. Especially knowing the outcomes aren't typically good.

"Bella... I..." He didn't know what to say. And she didn't need to hear it. The look in her eyes said it all. He choose her. He always had. There had never been an option. It had always been Alice. Always.

"So, I guess this is goodbye isn't it?" She said, and finally let the tears escape. He scooted closer to her, and with both thumbs, wiped her tears.

"You never gave me a chance to answer." He said smiling. "You never gave me a chance to tell you what happened last night and this morning."

She looked up at him, her eyes still watery. "Bella, I broke up with Alice this morning."

Her mouth stood agape. Shocked, never had she ever expected him to break it off.

"I choose you."

**A/N: So this probably didn't quite end up the way people though, but I love this ending so much better than I heartbreak story, because unfortunately, that is where mine looks to be headed. Anyways, I hope you guys like. Please leave a review.**

**Lots of love.**

**~iSpankzz**


End file.
